


I need you here with me

by BTSARMYJONTY24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode:s03e12 Demons, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSARMYJONTY24/pseuds/BTSARMYJONTY24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty doesn't want Jasper to leave without telling him exactly whats on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you here with me

**Author's Note:**

> i am fixing this episode because i feel like Monty and Jasper have dealt with enough sadness and i know Jasper misses Monty like crazy..fucking Jason ruins my life

       As he watched Jasper,Clarke and Bellamy pack up the rover Monty couldn't help himself from looking up to the spot were Sinclair once was and he sighed sadly. They've lost so many people and Sinclair was the one person who they all knew that they could count on now that everything has turned to shit and they had some sort of an adult figure even though they have proved how capable of handling themselves they were. But it just hurts seeing the people you care about die. Monty just couldn't believe it,Emerson actually came back and tried to kill them. Haven't they been through enough? Besides being forced to kill his mom,he lost his best friend because of Mount Weather and here he was trying to comfort him yet Monty wanted nothing to do with him. Too much has happened for Monty and Jasper to act normal around each other and Monty hated it but he didn't know what to do..he hated hurting Jasper but he was hurting too.

          He helped Raven get down the ramp and saw Jasper putting another bag into the back of the rover. They both stopped at the edge of the ramp and Monty noticed the confused look on Bellamy's face.

          "hey,we;re leaving why aren't you ready?" Bellamy asked taking a step closer with Clarke standing right next to him. Raven and Monty exchanged a look and he nodded,telling her it was okay.

          "we're not going with you," Raven said putting walking closer to Clarke and Bellamy. Clarke looked at us alarmed as did Jasper.

           "Raven," Clarke said shaking her head,her voice laced with distress and confusion.

          "i can barely walk and my shoulder's killing me," Raven said. "but my brains all kinds of awesome,"

          "she remembered that Allie downloaded herself into the ark mainframe," Monty said. "if the codes still there,we may be able to find a backdoor," Clarke and the others looked shocked but somewhat happy,considering that before they had no way of finding out how to stop Allie and now they actually might be able to save everyone.

            "i'm guessing when you contact Allie 2 to Luna,we'll need to access Allie 1 to take her down," Raven said looking at them seriously. Clarke smiled at Raven gently and Bellamy sighed looking up to the rest of the crew. "Miller," Bellamy said,giving him a stern look. "We'll keep them safe," he said gesturing to him,Bryan and Harper. Harper smiled a bit. "I'll keep them safe," she said pointing to Bryan and Miller. They both smiled at her lightly and Clarke chuckled a bit.

              "what about you?" Bellamy asked looking over towards Jasper. "its gonna be dangerous," Jasper looked between Bellamy and Clarke and just shrugged.

            "you know me well," he said jokingly. "i'm in." Clarke smiled at him tightly and Bellamy nodded. "okay." he said patting Monty on the shoulder,giving Raven a quick hug and walking towards the front of the rover. Octavia pushed her way through and went to the passenger side as Clarke and Jasper said their goodbyes. Clarke hugged Monty tightly as Jasper went up and said his goodbyes with a hug from Miller and Harper and a pat on the shoulder from Bryan. Clarke went and hugged Raven gently before waving to the rest and walking towards the jeep. Jasper came over to Monty but he just turned away and shoved his hands into his pockets. Jasper looked hurt but he sighed,he knew Monty wasn't ready to forgive him yet so he just let it slide. Raven gave him a look of sympathy before hugging him and patting him on the back. he went to get into the rover before Monty took a leap of faith and called out to him,stepping toward the rover before he was too late and Jasper was gone.

        "Jasper wait," Monty said grabbing onto his arm. Jasper turned around and looked at him a bit surprised,but he got down from the step anyways. "hold up a minute," He yelled to Bellamy. Bellamy gave him a look but nodded anyways and turned his head so he was staring straight ahead. Monty turned and gave Raven a look and she nodded,smiling slightly before turning towards the ramp and ushering the other three away with her good arm,giving Monty and Jasper some privacy

           They both stood in silence for a minute until jasper finally spoke up. "what did you need?" he asked scraping the floor with his feet. Monty looked up at him for a minute then turned his head so he was looking at the table next to him. "I couldn't let you leave without me saying goodbye to you," he said his voice cracking. 

            "goodbye Jas," Monty said holding up his hand. 

            "goodbye Mont," jasper replied and holding his hand up too. they did their little handshake and Jasper went to turn around until Monty stopped him again. 

             "wait..that's not all," Monty said stopping him again scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Jasper raised his eyebrow but nodded,putting his hands in his pockets. "you wanna confess your dying love for me next,Jasper joked. "No,i just wanted to talk about us for a minute," Monty said blushing a bit.

            Jasper gave him a small smile and Monty returned it,blushing even more. "I'm sorry about um..you know,i loved her like she was my own mom" jasper said sadly. Monty's eyes saddened at the thought of his mom and he nodded,wiping at the tears forming in his eyes. "i didn't want to do it Jas,but i had no choice she was going to kill Octavia and i couldn't let her do that...and she beat me,m-my mom actually beat me because i wouldn't help her." Monty cried staring at Jasper's pained face. "God Jas,i-i shot my mom." he said running his hand through his hair.

              "I wasn't there for you," Jasper said tears rolling down his face. Monty looked at him sadly as tears streamed down his face too.

             "i didn't exactly let you be there for me,but hey i guess we are even from before." Monty said sniffling and wiping at his eyes with his sleeves.

"i'm so sorry Monty," he said giving Monty a sad look. "For everything..i have no excuse for treating you the way i did and when you told us about your mom,i just..i'm sorry and i love you so much,more than you know" he said tears welling up in his eyes again. Monty stepped forward and pulled Jasper in for a tight hug. "I've missed you so much and i'm so sorry that i left you,i just needed some time but i promise no matter how cruel i have been to you the last two days i have never stopped caring Jas,i love you too,so much" Monty said crying into his shoulder. Jasper hid his face in Monty's neck and let the tears roll down his face. "There are surely enough apologies to go around Mont. But i promise i will make it up to you," Jasper said pulling away from the hug but keeping his arms looped around Monty.

             "you wanna make it up to me," Monty said. With a quick nod that's all Monty needed for him to lean up and capture Jasper's lips with his own. Jasper let out a noise of shock but he didn't pull away. he always thought that him and Monty had more then friendly feelings for each other but both of them were to afraid to act on them. 

            Jasper grabbed Monty's hips with one hand while the other went to his cheek and he pulled him closer. Monty wrapped his arms around jasper's neck and he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. A honk startled the both of them and they jumped apart blushing as Bellamy glared at them playfully from the jeep. "We gotta go,so Jasper get your ass in the Rover or we are leaving you." He said half serious,half joking. Jasper chuckled a bit before turning to Monty and kissing him again lightly. "come back to me alive." Monty said stroking his cheek. Jasper nodded and reluctantly pulled away from him.

              "May we meet again," Jasper said softly grabbing Monty's hand and kissing it softly.

              "May we meet again," Monty said pulling Jasper back in for a tight hug. The horn honked again and Monty rolled his eyes at Bellamy being impatient and he slowly pulled away from Jasper. he gave Monty one last kiss before finally turning around and getting into the jeep. Monty closed the door tightly and slapped it twice,letting Bellamy know they could go now. The engine started and the doors slowly opened before the rover disappeared into the darkness. Monty stared after it a small smile coming onto his face as he thought about him and Jasper finally being okay. He turned and walked up the ramp to see the group all staring at him with wide smiles on their faces and he blushed again avoiding their glances.

                "lets get to work Raven," he said still staring at the ground. Raven nodded at him before following him into the main frame of the ark.


End file.
